


Harry's Adventures in St. Mungo's

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Harry gives the slip, abort Harry abort!, isn't that cute, mental images, nundu, reading a book with a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to tour St Mungo's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry gives the slip

After the talk with Ginny, Harry felt better; so better than when they visited Mr. Weasley the next time, he was tired of the constant glances.

So he may or may not have given them the slip 

But it wasn’t his fault that there just happened to be a crowd. And that he just happened to get mixed up in it. And that he just happened to get lost in it 

Harry decided to wonder around (far away from his guards and friends). Maybe he would find something interesting.


	2. Situations and gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has no idea how to react.

While touring the hospital, Harry happened upon a lot of interesting sites. And some disturbing. He also heard a lot of gossip.

He saw a woman enchanted to dance like a ballerina while dressed in a tuxedo. She had pink skin and blue hair.

A man with a baseball ball as a head and baseball bats as arms and legs.

Harry walked near a closet from which stumbled out an elderly doctor and a woman aged about 25, both had their clothes and hair messed up. Harry quickly hid and tried to get rid of the mental images this produced.

Walking by a group of nurses Harry learned that apparently he fought a Nundu and beat it single-handedly. Then the Nundu released a gas at the end that made Harry mentally unstable and that was why he was making up Voldemort’s return.

Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or shout at them. He decided to retreat.


	3. Abort Mission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sceptical at first but then he is happy about his choice (or lack of).

Harry quickly ducked into a random ward as he heard Hermione softly calling his name out.

Harry watched silently as she passed right by the door. Once he was sure that Hermione wouldn’t look for him, Harry decided to turn around and see where he was.

But before he could do so, a little girl tugged on his shirt.

‘Could you read me a story?’ Harry looked between the girl’s wide eyes, the door, the sign ‘ _Children’s ward’_ and the book in her hands. _Abort Mission!_  ‘Please,’ she said, her lower lip trembling. Harry slumped in defeat and gently plucked the book from the girl’s arms.

Settling on a couch, the girl sat next to him. ‘ _The Fountain Of Fair Fortune. High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls…’_ Harry started a smile forming on his lips.

Later on, when the girl fell asleep, Harry laid her down on the couch gently, covered her with a polka dot blanket, put the book on the table before the couch and set off. He quite enjoyed that.

‘ _Harry!’_ He quickly sprinted down the hallway. He has been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm going to post the rest of the already made drabbles later on. I hope you enjoyed them.


End file.
